


The Carnahan Family Seat

by tinydooms



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: Banter banter banter, F/M, Family Fluff, Stately Homes, honestly Rick and Jonathan banter as much as Rick and Evie do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydooms/pseuds/tinydooms
Summary: Rick O'Connell's first view of the Carnahan family home in England
Relationships: Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell
Comments: 21
Kudos: 63





	The Carnahan Family Seat

**The Carnahan Family Seat**

_June 1923_ ****

It took two weeks to sail from Alexandria to Southampton aboard the _HMS Walter Astoria_. It was the nicest sailing journey Rick had ever taken; he and Evie shared a first class cabin opposite Jonathan’s that had real beds and a private bath and access to the upper decks. When he had been a child going to Egypt with his mother, they had travelled second class and only been allowed on lower decks, and then later, as a soldier, there had been nothing in the way of small luxuries onboard ship. He could, Rick reflected, get used to this whole Being Rich thing. 

From Southampton they took a London-bound train to a village called Grimsby Halt, where they were met by a pre-arranged taxi (that was another thing Rick could get used to: having a Man of Business who did things like arrange travel tickets and taxis) to that carried them down winding roads between rolling meadows and picturesque hollows towards the house where Evie and Jonathan had been born and raised. Rick stared out the window, getting a real kick out of the scenery. Southern England was all stone houses and green fields and banks of flowers; it looked like the kind of cheap landscape paintings his mother had been fond of. Then the car turned in at a side road and rolled through an ostentatiously ornate iron gate. 

“Who owns that?” he remarked as the road wound through elegant parkland. “It’s ridiculous.”

“Er,” said Jonathan. 

And then they came through the trees, and the house rose up before them, the most ridiculously grandiose building that Rick had ever seen, built of grey stone in the style he would later come to refer to as Victorian Gothic Fantasy. It had turrets. It had a thousand windows. It had statues on the roof. 

“Well,” said Evelyn, watching him with a small grin. “What do you think?”

“It’s a…” Rick trailed off.

“Mausoleum,” Jonathan supplied.

Rick blinked. “I was going to say ‘train station’, but yeah.”

Evie and Jonathan both laughed. “Mother used to call it the Museum,” she said. 

“I can’t imagine why,” Rick said, shaking his head. “What’s wrong with a nice apartment?”

“Snobbery, my good son,” Jonathan said. “Wait until you see the inside, it’s even worse than outside.”

Evie swatted him. “It is not! It’s a lovely house!” 

“Yeah,” Rick said, sliding out of the taxi and reaching back to help Evie out. “And the three of us could easily live in it and never see each other.”

“Really, you two,” Evie said, paying the cabbie. “It’s only for a few months!”

Rick stood looking up at the house, shaking his head. “I bet it’s haunted.”

“It is, in fact,” Jonathan said. “It’s got a Grey Lady on the third floor.”

“Oh good, I think I’d ask for my money back if it wasn’t,” Rick said. 

Jonathan hefted his suitcase and led the way up the steps. “I wonder if that mummy is still in Father’s office. We should donate it to the British Museum?”

“Your dad kept a _mummy_ in his _office_?” 

“He said it kept him sensible of his mortal state,” Jonathan replied. “I used to go in and rearrange it’s limbs to see if he would notice.”

Evie put her arm through Rick’s. “You know, I have a lot of fond memories of living here.”

Rick looked down at her and smiled. “I’m sorry. You know I’m only teasing, right? I just got used to the Zamalek house and was expecting something kind of the same.”

Evie nudged him. “My mother picked out the Zamalek house. I think she’d learned her lesson from this one, honestly.”

Rick laughed. “Shall I carry you over the threshold? That _is_ the tradition, right?”

Evie smirked. “I won’t say no to that.”

“Good,” Rick said, and swept her into his arms. “Get the door, will you, Jonathan? And don’t you dare _ever_ make that mummy look like it’s moving.”

"No need to tell me that. I've seen you use your guns," Jonathan replied.

And laughing, they walked into the mansion.

Author's Note: this was written in answer to an anon request on Tumblr. If you'd like to request a story, whether anonymously or not, [please feel free to drop me a line](https://tinydooms.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
